greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Do the Right Thing
Do the Right Thing is the twentieth episode of the second season and the 29th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Cooper struggles with a patient's mother, who is allowing her 12-year-old daughter to be sexually active. Meanwhile Pete begins dating his patient's fun and outgoing mom, causing a bit of jealousy in Violet. Sam has to take the stand during a malpractice trial for a colleague, and Addison continues to fight her feelings for a very persistent Noah. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP220AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP220PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP220NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP220CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP220CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP220DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP220SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP220VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP220NoahBarnes.png|Noah Barnes PP220LisaKing.png|Lisa King PP220MorganGellman.png|Morgan Gellman PP220Duncan.png|Duncan PP220YvonnePierce.png|Yvonne Pierce PP220CorinneLee.png|Corinne Lee PP220SarahPierce.png|Sarah Pierce PP220BenKing.png|Ben King PP220HaroldAllen.png|Harold Allen PP220Judge.png|Judge Alberto Stevens PP220HotSketchyGirl.png|Hot Sketchy Girl Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes *Idina Menzel as Lisa King *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman *D.B. Woodside as Duncan *Carrie Preston as Yvonne Pierce *Wendy Gazelle as Corinne Lee *Juliette Goglia as Sarah Pierce *Max Burkholder as Ben King Co-Starring *Marty Lodge as Harold *Rafael J. Noblé as Judge *Bevin Hamilton as Hot Sketchy Girl Medical Notes Morgan Gellman *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Pulmonary embolism *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Dr. Brody (anesthesiologist) *'Treatment:' **Bed rest **Cervical cerclage **Defibrillation **Lidocaine Morgan was still on bed rest during her pregnancy. Addison made a house call to check on her. Addison did the examine. Her cervix had opened and Addison planned a cervical cerclage to close it. While waiting before surgery, Morgan coded. They were able to get her back and then rushed her into surgery to close her cervix. Sarah Pierce *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' Sarah, 12, was at the practice for a checkup with Cooper. Her mother asked Cooper if Sarah could see a female doctor because she needed someone to prescribe her birth control. He called in Naomi for the consult. Naomi ran blood work, which revealed that Sarah was pregnant. When they broke the news to Sarah and her mom, her mom tried to pressure her into an abortion, but Sarah decided she didn't want one. Ben King *'Diagnosis:' **Allergies **Acute allergic attack *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) *'Treatment:' **Milk thistle **Acupuncture **Adrenaline Ben was being treated by Pete for severe allergies. While at a friend's house, Ben had an acute allergic attack. His mom brought him to the practice, where Pete gave him adrenaline to help him breathe. Martin Weiser *'Diagnosis:' **Chest pains **Hypoxia **Cardiopulmonary arrest **Aspirin allergy *'Doctors:' **Harold Allen *'Treatment:' Martin Weiser is a patient who died after being treated by Harold Allen. His family later sued Dr. Allen. Sam testified in the trial as an expert witness. When reviewing the files, Sam noticed that there were indications that the patient was allergic to aspirin. Harold Allen had given the patient aspirin, which is why he hadn't been able to revive him in the ER. Music "It's Your Thing" - The Isley Brothers "Just Like Heaven" - Katie Melua "I Don't Live in a Dream" - Jackie Greene Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 10.12 million viewers. *Idina Menzel, who portrays Lisa King in this episode, was married to Taye Diggs at the time that the episode was produced. They have since divorced. *According to Sarah's phone, this episode takes place partially on March 26, 2009. *A couple of events from earlier this season are mentioned in court, such as the measles outbreak and Ray Daniels' death. Quotes :Naomi: Since when do you make house calls? Addie? Who are you going to see? :Addison: Patient. Who's home on bed rest. Oh, come on, it's... Nai, it's easier for me to go see Morgan Gellman at home than it is for her to come in here. The less that she moves, the better chance she has of keeping the baby. There is nothing going on with me and the husband. Okay? This is a professional visit for serious medical reasons. :Naomi: Well, as long as it's a professional visit for serious medical reasons. :Addison: I'm responsible for saving that baby's life, Nai. I'm a lifesaver. I'm a doctor. ---- :Violet: How can you even think about sleeping with a patient's mother? :Pete: What? :Violet: The flirty smile, leading to unnecessary, but gentle physical contact. :Pete: Come on. You know what, Violet? You have no right to comment on my love life. :Violet: It's an ethical issue. :Pete: What? I'm treating her son, not her. :Violet: You are taking advantage of a young, vulnerable mother who can't help but respond to someone in a position of authority. :Pete: You think that's the only reason she might be interested in me? ---- :Pete: Ethically speaking... :Addison: Wrong person to talk to right now. ---- :Violet: You were right. I'm jealous. I'm not jealous like I wanna be with him, I'm just jealous like I don't wanna see him with anybody else. Which is crazy and unfair. :Charlotte: Crazy, but makes sense. Given what you two had. May have. :Violet: I know, but it's Pete. It's like, "Sleep with the temp" Pete. "Sleep with anything" Pete. "I'm bad in a relationship" Pete. :Charlotte: Good people do bad things. :Violet: Bad people do bad things. ---- :Charlotte: I slept with Archer Montgomery. When things were rocky with Cooper and me. :Violet: Archer? :Charlotte: Coop knows. He forgave me. :Violet: Well, of course he's gonna forgive you. He has a neurotic desire to rescue, which makes him susceptible to hostile dependency. :Charlotte: I confided in you to make a point about Pete. :Violet: Yeah, and maybe you want a little catharsis? You want a professional to tell you that it's okay? Well, it's not okay. :Charlotte: You think if I needed absolution, which I don't, I'd seek out someone who slept with two men, one floor apart, and didn't have the courage or decency to figure out, let alone tell them, whose baby she's carrying? ---- :Noah: I can't look at her. She'll see it in my eyes. :Addison: It's time for her surgery, Noah. :Noah: Look, I'm cheating on her. :Addison: No. :Noah: In my soul, I am I'm cheating on her. She deserves more. What kind of man? :Addison: No, no, no. Listen to me. Your wife is about to have a procedure that scares her. She's upstairs, she's alone, and she needs you. What kind of man are you? You're the kind of man who puts his own feelings aside, as hard as that might be, and goes into that OR and holds his wife's hand. That's the kind of man you are. ---- :Dell: Spare me the sermon, okay? Naomi's already preached to me twice. :Sam: This isn't a sermon, and I'm not preaching. I'm telling you to cut the crap. Now, I know that Heather took Betsey, and you're hurting. But that does not give you carte blanche to blow this job off or treat this place with any disrespect. This is a topnotch private medical practice, and everybody around here is gonna act like it at all times, no matter what's going on in their private lives, including you. :Dell: Pete is on a date with a patient's mother, which follows him sleeping with a co-worker or three. Violet got knocked up, probably in this exact same office where you and Naomi... :Sam: You better stop it right there. This ends here. You're gonna take your ass home, get some sleep, come back first thing tomorrow morning with a better attitude. You've got a family who needs you here, Dell. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes